LO SIENTO
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Un fic de EmilyxKai, después de que Kai le robara a Trygator, Emily está muy triste, pero Mariah empieza a sospechar que no es solo por perder a su bestia-bit, intenta que se encuentren.¿Qué ocurrirá?


_¡Hola!_

_Me apetecia escribir un fic corto de EmilyxKai, y como me gusta mucho la primera temporada, decidí escribir uno a partir de cuando Kai vuelve con los Bladebreakers, que pena me dieron todos cuando les quito las bestias-bit._

_**Este fanfic trata de cómo después de que Emily perdiera a Trygator como el resto de los beyluchadores, Kai vuelve con los Bladebreakers, pero todos se sorprenden de verlo de vuelta incluido Emily.**_

**LO SIENTO**

Al día siguiente comenzaba el campeonato y Emily seguía muy triste por perder a Trygator, jamás hubiera pensado eso de Kai, siempre había sido distante pero no cruel.

Emily y Mariah se habían hecho amigas después de aquella situación, siempre se quita algo bueno después de todo.

De repente, Mariah entro corriendo en la habitación de Emily sin llamar, pero esta no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

Mariah: ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Crees que con los datos podréis ayudar a los chicos? - dijo mirando una carpeta que la pelirroja tenia en sus manos -.

Emily: Judy y yo estamos en ello Mariah. . .¿porque viniste corriendo? - pregunto ante aquel hecho -.

Mariah: Todos han vuelto a unirse, consiguieron que Kai entrase en razón. . .ahora mismo están reunidos con él, parece ser que ayer llegaron muy tarde y Kai tuvo que arreglar algo en la abadía. . .pero ahí están todos juntos. . .aun hay esperanza. . .¡Quizá podamos recuperar a nuestras bestias-bit Emily!- la chica neko decía con alegría que la caracterizaba.

Emily: No se porque estás tan contenta. . .- dijo con tristeza -.

Mariah: ¿Qué te ocurre Emily?

Emily: ¿Has perdonado a Kai por lo que nos hizo Mariah? – intento formular la pregunta con calma.

Mariah: Creo que el Kai que nos robo las bestias-bit no era el Kai que pudimos conocer antes. . . No es que lo haya perdonado. . .pero si Ray confía en él yo también. . .

Emily: Entiendo. . .- puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre del chico de cabellos negros - pero yo no pienso igual. . .nos robo algo demasiado importante, Mariah. . .se rió delante nuestra, nos humillo. . .- dijo con rencor -.

Mariah: Tranquilízate Emily. . .por favor. . . - intentaba calmarla, pero no creía que pudiera -.

Emily: Simplemente no se lo que me pasa. . . - se agarro la cabeza -.

Mariah: yo también hecho de menos a Galux. . . -dijo con tristeza -.

Emily: Yo pensé que lo conocía mejor. . . - sus ojos mostraban que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar -.

Mariah: ¿A Kai? siempre ha sido un solitario. . .pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de eso. . .

Emily: Yo creía que no quería estar con sus compañeros porque podía tener miedo de cogerles cariño. . .pero veo que me equivoque. . .

Mariah: No te equivocabas. . .yo creo que por eso ha vuelto porque realmente son un gran equipo, casi como una familia. . .

Emily: Eres demasiado optimista Mariah - dijo con cierto desdén -.

Mariah la agarro por un brazo.

Emily: ¡Pero que demonios! – exclamo ante el acto de su amiga -.

Mariah: ¡Vamos a verlos y así podrás desahogarte amiga!

Emily: ¡No es buena idea. . .no quiero ver a Kai!

Mariah: Estas temblando. . .Emily. . .¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que me llevo hecho estos días?

Emily: Suéltala.

Mariah: ¿A ti te gusta Kai? Te ha afectado mas que a los demás, lo de nuestros bit. . .yo estoy triste pero tú. . .estas destrozada. . .

Emily: ¡Que tontería! - le torció la cara -.

Mariah: Creo que me he metido dónde no me llaman pero creo que tengo razón. . .

Emily: ¡No vuelvas a preguntarme eso nunca! - dijo amenazante -.

Mariah: Estaría bien que lo vieras Emily, no es bueno guardarse esa rabia. . .

Emily: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le grite y qué luego me ponga mal?Nunca entenderé porque ha hecho eso. . . - dijo con tristeza -.

Mariah quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir.

Emily: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mariah: Shhhh - dijo con un dedo en la boca - acaban de salir del cuarto -.

Emily: Pero si está en el otro lado. . .

Mariah: No subestimes el poder de un White Tigre - Emily puso cara de circunstancia ante el comentario -.

Mariah: Quiero despedirme de Ray hasta que vuelva a verlo, ¿Por qué no vienes?No hables si no te apetece. . .

Emily: Vas a seguir diciéndome lo mismo si no lo hago, ¿cierto?

Mariah: No lo dudes - se echo a reír -.

Emily: Esta bien. . . pero cuando no este a gusto me marcho, ¿de acuerdo?

Mariah: De acuerdo - la cogió de nuevo por el brazo y la chica pelirosa echo a correr tirando de su nueva amiga -.

Llegaron a la otra parte del pasillo y donde salían de la habitación los Bladebreakers, Tyson el primero todo entusiasta como siempre, Max y los demás parecían contentos incluido Kai a su estilo; el Sr. Dikenson, el padre de Tyson que las chicas aún no conocían y el abuelo también salían de allí dentro, parecía que había concluido una reunión.

Ray se alegro de ver a Mariah, le dedico una sonrisa.

Mariah: Ray que bueno volver a verte. . .- aun tenía agarrada a Emily y esta se soltó y se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba el tono que utilizaba su amiga con aquel chico.

Ray: Lo mismo digo.

Mariah: ¿Ya os marcháis? En nada empieza el campeonato. . .mañana será un gran día Ray, espero que ganen.

Ray: Seguro que lo haremos, el futuro del mundo esta en nuestras manos. . . Aunque preferiría que no fuera así.

Tyson: Que felices se ven eses dos, ¿no? - decía a Kenny y Max que asintió.

Kai estaba detrás de ellos pensando en sus cosas, ya les había dicho a sus amigos que su abuelo era Voltaire, aunque las dos chicas recién llegadas desconocían eso.

Max se acerco a Emily.

Max: ¿Emily como estás? Supongo que mamá acaba de llegar viéndote a ti. . .

Emily: Claro Max. . .hemos estado recopilando más datos, quizá necesiten nuestra ayuda - decía en un tono sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo -.

Tyson: Emily, ya estamos todos juntos, ¿Crees que no es suficiente para ganar a ese grupo de locos?

Kenny se acerco a Emily.

Kenny: Pareces preocupada Emily. . .¿Estás mejor?

Emily: No voy a estar mal toda la vida – dijo molesta aunque luego rectifico al darse cuenta de que Kenny no tenia la culpa y siempre había sido amable con ella - lo siento...tu no tienes la culpa. . .

Kai: ¡La tengo yo!

Se hizo un silencio.

Tyson: ¡Kai! Nos acabas de contar tus razones. . .tú no querías hacerlo.

Kai: Pero lo hice. . .

Emily no podía ni mirarlo.

Mariah observaba a su amiga, mientras los demás miraban a Kai.

Kai: Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi. . .si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría. . . - dijo mirando a Emily -.

La pelirroja no sabia que decir solo pasaban por su cabeza cosas que no le gustaría escuchar a nadie.

Ray: Kai, lo hiciste contra tu voluntad. ..

Emily se sorprendió del último comentario.

Mientras tanto, Sr. Dikenson y los demás adultos caminaban por el pasillo cogerían un autobús con los Bladebreakers. . .

Emily: Como pudiste. . .¿Cómo?

Tyson: Escucha Emily. . .

Kai: No te metas, Tyson. . .

Mariah: Porque no lo hablan mientras los demás vamos hacia el autobús, ¿No marchan ahora?

Ray: Asi es. . .

Max: Creen que será buena idea. . . - dijo preocupado -.

Tyson: Kai sabe arreglárselas bien solo, además creo que cada uno de los que perdieron sus bestias-bit merece una explicación como nosotros. . .

Kenny: Eso es muy cierto, Tyson.

Los chicos se alejaron de allí, siguiendo el camino que habían hecho los adultos.

Kai: Por dónde empiezo. . .no se me da bien esto. . .yo siempre querré ser el mejor blader del mundo. . .y quizá creas que por eso hice lo que hice. . .pero es una larga historia. . .resumiendo, mi abuelo es quién da órdenes a Boris, él me obligaba a robar bestias-bit contra mi voluntad. . .

Emily: ¿Contra tu voluntad? Yo creía que te divertías haciéndolo - dijo enfadada -.

Kai: Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no es así. . . no me gustaría perder a Dranzer como los demás perdisteis a vuestras bestias-bit pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice.

Emily: Me dolió mucho que me quitaras a Trygator. . . - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -.

Kai: Ya lo se. . .

Emily: ¡No puedes saberlo!

Kai: Si lo se. . .porque siempre me has estado observando, desde que nos conocimos en el centro de investigación, al principio pensé que era un juego y que te divertía analizarme. . .pero, creo que siempre hubo algo más. . .

Emily se quedo en silencio.

Emily: ¿Por qué piensas eso? He analizado a todo tu equipo, eres un creído.

Kai sonrió.

Kai: Está bien lo que digas, pero no me hablabas igual a mí que al resto del equipo. . .conmigo no eras tan "creída" y nunca me llamaste tonto como a Tyson, pero si dices que no es así. . . no lo será, tú sabrás, quizá me equivoque porque yo no soy un científico como tú. . .

Emily: Eres. . . - dijo con rabia -.

Kai: Debo marcharme que me están esperando.

Emily: Pero. . .

Kai: ¿Qué quieres?

Emily: ¡Como pudiste!

Kai: Lo siento por ti. . .

Emily: ¿Que? – hablo muy bajo -.

Kai: Es lo único que puedo decirte, lo siento Emily, se que no es suficiente, pero créeme que no es fácil para mi decir esto. . .si fueras Michael no te lo diría.

Emily: Yo. . .

Kai: Se que no sabes si podrás perdonarme, porque no solo estás así por Trygator. . .

Emily se sonrojo.

Emily: Ya hablaremos. Esta conversación. . . - no pudo terminar la frase porque el la agarro por el brazo -.

Kai: ¿A que no me equivoco?

Emily: Espero que ganéis el campeonato, no solo por vosotros. . .sino para devolvernos las bestias-bit.

Kai: Gracias - dijo antes de comenzar a caminar -.

Emily se giro para verlo por última vez hasta el principio del campeonato.

Kai: Ya me has perdonado, ¿verdad?

Kai sonrió levemente y continuo caminando.

Kai: ¿Sabes una cosa? Me pareció divertido "nuestro juego" de quién conoce a quién.

Emily: A mi también - dijo sonrojada -.

Kai: Creo que aún no me libraré tan fácilmente de ti. . .

Esta vez se perdió de vista y Mariah apareció en el pasillo poco después.

Mariah: Era cierta mi teoría, mírate - dijo cuando llego a su lado casi corriendo -.

Emily: ¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!

Mariah: Estás roja como un tomate, además escuche parte de la conversación, no fue mi intención debía avisar a Kai para bajar al autobús si aún seguíais hablando. . .

Emily: Mariah métete en tus cosas - decía molesta -.

Mariah: Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué juego es el de quién conoce a quién?

Emily: No seas indiscreta. . . – cerro los ojos, sabía que aquella chica comenzaría un interrogatorio -.

Mariah: Creo que a él no le desagradas del todo, para ser Kai, fue bastante agradable contigo. . .

Emily: ¡Tonterías!

Pero a la chica pelirroja también le habían gustado las palabras de Kai. Se habían conocido en el centro y desde primera vez le había atraído, siempre le había interesado conocerlo y ahora parecía que tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque viniendo de Kai. . .

Pronto empezaría el campeonato y quizá Emily y Judy ayudarían a los Bladebreakers, mientras tanto la chica americana había perdonado a Kai, y el futuro del mundo estaba en manos de aquellos chicos que dejaban ahora el hotel, la chica americana tendría que encontrar alguna manera de acabar con las preguntas de su amiga. . . en su cabeza resonaba la palabra "lo siento".


End file.
